Celebrating Oliver's Return
by mysticblue17
Summary: ONESHOT  After beer pong, Lois goes back to the Talon to celebrate Oliver's return with the person who instigated. Not that she knew it.  Hint of Chlollie & set after Roulette


Title: Celebrating Oliver's Return

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [ONESHOT] After beer pong, Lois goes back to the Talon to celebrate Oliver's return with the person who instigated. Not that she knew it. (set after Roulette)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: To bring up my mood, here is my fluffy cuteness. Chlo-Lo always makes me feel better. 

**WARNING:I hadn't rewatched roulette before writing this so the sequence of events doesn't match. So I'm claiming creative liberties? **I could have changed it but honestly I kinda like my way better.

* * *

"Ollie is back!"Lois opened the door with a bang. Her happiness was coming off her in waves. Or was it that the smell of beer? She quirked her eyebrow at her cousin's obvious intoxication

"You know this because you are drunk?"

"No Chlo." Her eyes said 'puh-lease' but her mouth said "We did our birthday thing."

Chloe's lips quirked. "Ohh it makes so much sense now. You got drunk with him to prove that he is not drinker anymore."

"Pshhh Chloe. I had a lot of beer. Don't get smart with me."

"Alright Lo I'll get you some water." Upon further examination of her slightly swaying cousin, she also decided to bring some bread.

She followed her into the kitchen and announced "I think it would be better if we have a little party. I feel like we haven't done any cousin stuff for a while. You are home before me for once. Join me in the liquored up club and we can make a night of it. "

"Somehow I don't think that's such a good idea" she glanced at her phone. It was prone to sound off at anytime with a team emergency.

"Come on Chlo! It's well after working hours. Let your hair down! We have to celebrate Ollie's birthday and return." she babbled with a logic that only drunk people could possess. Lois looked so carefree. She paused for a moment. Didn't Chloe deserve the same? She _had_ been stressed out over her plan for Oliver. And it worked against those crazy odds. And even better it looked like Oliver didn't clue in to her involvement. That in and of itself was worth celebrating. She shot a grin at Lois who in turn let out a whoop.

"Party in the house!" she exclaimed as she moved into the kitchen to assemble their drinks for the night ahead of them.

"Oh my god I can't believe you just said that."

"Come on Chlo! There is no one here but us. We can say whatever we want and no one can hear us."

"Oh I don't know about that."

"What?"

"I said …let's raise the roof?"

They burst into a fit of giggles

"That's my girl. Alright you need to catch up." She poured several shots of tequila. Each shot was given a dedication.

"To Ollie." Chloe felt the burn of a quick shot.

"To Ollie!"

"To the heroes" Lois continue prompting Chloe with another shot.

"To knights in shining leather."

"To the daily planet."

"To DP."

"To coffee carts"

"And maple doughnuts"

"To spell checks."

"To dictionaries and thesauruses."

"To trench coats."

"And hair curlers."

"To birthdays."

"To parties."

"To beating Tess Mercer."

"Physically and mentally!"

"To surviving another kidnapping"

"To surviving another day"

"To the Sullivan-Lane women."

"To us!"

The cousins had a night of silliness and alcohol. Eventually they switched from liquor to sugar. Chloe was surprised that Clark didn't come over and investigate their laughter. At one point, they could do nothing but giggle. But all things come to an end in the form of Lois passing out. Her earlier start with Ollie caught up with her.

Chloe was stumbling into her own bed when the phone announced its presence with a ring. OQ was displayed on the screen.

She answered "Ollie I was just drinking about you." She giggled at her sentence.

"Chloe? What did you say? You sound….. drunk?" He was honestly puzzled. That was his vice, not hers.

"Yup"

"Yup? Does drinking shut down the mighty brain of Chloe Sullivan?"

"Yup."

He laughed. Sometimes he forgot how young Chloe really was. She put on a strong air of professionalism whenever there was a crisis (which was about 99% of the times that he saw her). She was pretty much the opposite of him at her age. It was a bit mind boggling to think about their differences.

"So what is with the drinking?"

"We were celebrating you!" her high was steeping into the tone of her voice.

"I'm honoured." He was. There was something about making Chloe sound that happy that was highly gratifying.

"Well I think Lois just wanted to continue after your tournament."

"She let me win. It is my birthday."

"Right. And I had nothing to do with the way you spent your birthday, not a thing."

He misunderstood her words. "Sorry I didn't think you would be interested in getting a day time buzz."

"Oh that too. I'm much more of a night cap girl."

"That's good to know."

"Although I have never had that fancy scotch that you like."

"I'll make it up to you and surprise you with some."

"Now it's not a surprise, Oliver." she honestly sounded put off.

_Note to self, Chloe likes surprises_. "Ohh alright I won't tell you when I will bring it. How about that?"

She sighed. "I guess that would work."

There was some rustling and then just the sound of her breathing "Chloe did you fall asleep?"

"No I can't get my shoes off. Ollie, why do I wear these again?"

He honestly had no idea. Women and shoes were something he could not wrap his mind around. Some of them just looked like death traps. This was especially bad in case Chloe had to escape in a hurry. "I don't really know. We don't really talk about your shoes when we see each other."

"I guess not. Aha! I win."

"Mission accomplished watchtower?"

"Yup. Wait…. I just realized that we are on the phone. Why did you call?"

Her drunken realization brought a huge grin to his face. He had forgotten why he had called until she brought it up. _Note to self 2, when drunk, Chloe took all of his attention._ "I just wanted to make sure that Lois got home alright"

"Yup, she is here safe and sound"

He didn't know where else to go in the conversation since she had brought up Lois. "Well I guess that s all for tonight."

"Alright I should probably go. Tomorrow isn't going to be fun, is it?"

Judging by their conversation, it was very likely it would be a bad morning for Chloe. "Feel free to come in late."

"Thanks boss. I probably will. Maybe I'll get some coffee before coming in."

"Sounds like a plan. Have a good night."

"You too."

He was about to hang up when he heard her voice once more "Ollie!"

"Yea Chloe?"

"I'm really glad you are back. You are worth the killer headache."

"You mean the hangover?"

"Umm yea. Night."

"Night, Chloe."

**

* * *

A/N**: Alright there is my shot at Chlo-Lo. I hope that it didn't suck, I'm a bit worried about the OOCness. I knew I wanted to do the girls but I had a surprisingly difficult time developing the plot. The phone call was just another addition to the silliness. And I hope no one is wtfing over Chloe liking surprises. Normal Chloe probably doesn't but uninhibited Chloe/ Chloe falling for Ollie seemed to like that satellite fine. So I went with it. Let me know what you think. Read and review! I should have a gift for you if so.


End file.
